


Mystery Blonde

by chapstix



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstix/pseuds/chapstix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tommy survives the undertaking he meets a babbling IT girl, over the course of the five months Oliver is away the pair grow close. After Oliver returns so does Sara Lance, the girl he took aboard The Queen's Gambit. Settling back into bad habits they become a couple once more. </p><p>After receiving a wedding invitation both couples fly to Coast City, where the impending nuptials are being held. </p><p>Only, Tommy and Felicity aren't really a couple and Oliver is left in the dark.</p><p>What will the weekend have in store for everyone's favourite billionaires and their girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intruison

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic so feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> I can never apologise enough for how long this has taken to complete, but I am pleased to announce that all chapters have been edited (so please go back and read them) and the final chapters will be up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same Chapter, but better.

[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_felicity/set?id=209439608) / [Sara](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_sara/set?id=209489768) / [Oliver](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_oliver/set?id=209493034) / [Tommy](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_tommy/set?id=209491402)

 

“Felicity?” a familiar voice asks as she bends to pick up the paper outside of the hotel room. She jumps in surprise at the voice and quickly tugs down her shirt.

“Sara!” she exclaims “What are you doing here?”

“Ollie and I are here for a friend’s wedding” came Sara’s easy reply.

“What? But… I thought you guys weren’t going to come” Felicity stammers, to which Sara shrugs “I came because you guys weren’t… wait no, that sounds bad but…” the door next to Sara begins to open “Oh, God” she murmurs, grabbing the other blonde’s arm and dragging her into the hotel room.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the shower let Sara know they aren’t alone and she glances at Felicity in confusion, quickly noticing the way the blonde blushes, the soft pink haze growing as the shower shuts off allows Sara to quickly deduces that she’s just stumbled across Felicity post sex.

A billowing cloud of steam leaves the just opened bathroom door making way to a familiar brunet whose towel hangs loosely from his hips.

“Tommy?!”  Sara asks, her mouth falling open in surprise, she looks between the renowned playboy and the IT girl turned assistant in shock before murmuring a quick “Woah.”   

“Hi Sara” Tommy says, giving a small wave as he heads to the large closet on the other side of the room. He just reaches the open mouth of the wardrobe before he pauses murmuring “Oh Fuck” and continuing to change.

“So, when did this start?” Sara enquires.

The genius opens her mouth to answer but is stopped by a heavy knock echoing around the room.   

 

* * *

 

“Sara?”  A muffled voice asks, when no-one answers “I know you’re in there, I can hear you” he sighs heavily “I will break this door down.”

Felicity grabs the assassin’s wrist mouthing “Don’t tell him” before scampering into the bathroom.

“Ollie” Sara greets succinctly as she opens the door “I bumped into Tommy, turns out his room is next to ours.” She smiles slightly, to which he mirrors, nodding as he does so in acknowledgement.

“So Tommy’s in the shower?” Oliver enquires, curious as to why she’d still be here if that was true.

“Of course not man” Tommy exclaims, coming up behind his best friend, newly clothed.

“So who’s in there?” The taller man asks glancing between his friend and the occupied room, “a girl?”

Tommy shrugs and gives a somewhat innocent look before grinning so wide it looks as though his face will split in half.

Oliver looks shocked for a moment, having never seen his best friend smile so large, briefly wondering if she’s someone special before pushing the thought aside, this is Tommy, he doesn’t do serious.

“Blonde, Brunette?” he gives his ‘Ollie’ grin “Redhead?”

“Blonde” Tommy replies, his hands deep in his pocket “but dyed.”

“Wait, really?” Sara asks with Tommy nodding in reply.

“Aren’t you too old for casual” Oliver asks seemingly out of nowhere.

“Just because I am, doesn’t mean she is” the man in question replies smugly. Sara takes a seat at the edge of the bed, dragging Oliver down with her before turning to the other billionaire.

“So, how did it start?” the blonde asks expectantly.

Clasping his hands dramatically “Well boys and girls, it’s time for a story” he settles against the wall next to the door “Once upon a time, many moons ago a dashing young billionaire sat alone at his bar, drowning his sorrows in a glass of whiskey, when, all of a sudden a stunningly beautiful blonde pops up next to him, asking to join him. Now this man has had two or three drinks by then so he accepts the proposal pouring her a glass and offering it to her. Three or more drinks later, the pair find themselves exploring wonderful and exciting parts of one another. And the rest they say, is history.”

Pushing himself off the wall he bows accepting the applause Sara gives him.

“Wow” Sara breathes “who knew you were such a good storyteller!”

 “So what, you just ended up in her bed?” Oliver asks confused.   

At this Tommy laughs, “No, no, no” he says “The bar, the office, some other places and then her house” giving Sara a wink.  

“When do we get the honour of her presence” Oliver asks “or will she be forgotten by dinner?”

“There is no way anyone is forgetting anyone like that” Sara weighs in, receiving a heavy glare from her boyfriend. She shrugs it off easily, knowing she’s right.

“Tonight” Tommy replies tersely, obviously upset by Oliver’s behaviour.

“Do you know what she’s wearing later?” Sara asks suddenly, to which Tommy shrugs.

“Why don’t you go find out” he offers, standing the tiny blonde assassin does as he suggests, ignoring Oliver’s gaping mouth.

 

* * *

 

As soon as she enters the room the blonde woman is assaulted by the smell of raspberries and coconut, before settling her eyes on the other blonde, whose bare back faces her.

“Hey cutie” she says, coming up behind the showering woman.

As she comes closer she takes in the curve of the woman’s back as she washes her hair, appreciating the soft curves of her almost blank canvas. The bullet wound the IT girl got from saving Sara, a soft puckered pink standing out against the pale skin as well as a tastefully large tattoo that wraps across her ribs and back, the pink and red peonies swimming in Hebrew, the only things marring her fair complexion.

Felicity turns slowly, almost automatically covering herself before thinking otherwise.

“Hey” she returns, smiling softly at the other woman “what’chu doing in here?” she asks, tilting her head to the side.

Shrugging Sara replies “Just thought I’d come keep you company, making sure you weren’t too lonely in here” grabbing her hand Sara drags the naked blonde closer “and thought I’d ask what you’re wearing later” their faces edging closer.

Breathing softly Felicity responds “whichever dress you think is best” before bringing her lips carefully to the other woman’s.

Sara arches into the soft embrace, their chests brushing against each other. The slightly smaller woman grasps onto the soft grey vest Sara wears melding their tongues, the two bodies pushing taut together as the kiss increases in pressure. Eventually, when they run out of breath they pull apart. Sara brushes her nose against Felicity’s, aching for that one extra moment of emotion before pulling apart. Smiling softly at their feet.

“Thanks cutie” she says, still wrapped in their bubble before stepping back and towards the door, glancing back briefly at the blonde still standing. She smiles, almost sadly before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Standing with her back to the bathroom door the assassin closes her eyes and breathes deeply before opening them to the expectant men sitting on the edge of the king sized bed.

Tommy smiles at Sara, his eyes lighting happily “have fun?” he asks jovially.

She nods, blushing somewhat before walking over to the closet in search of the perfect dress.

“It was perfect” she murmurs to herself looking at an array of dresses before settling on a soft pink cocktail dress, setting it aside and collecting the perfect accessories to match.

Coming out of the wardrobe she grabs Oliver’s hand saying “we’ll see you later Tommy. Tell her I put the dress she should wear out and a matching tie out for you. Stay safe and stay pretty" and with a wink she and Oliver leave.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (I think) I'm so sorry I basically abandoned the fic but my mind has been totally blank on top of a whole load of Uni and Home stuff. But I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> I will totally (hopefully) be updating every week or so.


	2. Hidden Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper edited version.

[Laurel](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_laurel/set?id=209558159) / [Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_felicity/set?id=209558645) / [Harry](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_harry/set?id=210205127)

 

As soon as the couple enter their room Oliver turns to face his girlfriend, who looks somewhat guilty.

“What’s wrong with you Sara?” he asks, almost harshly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ollie” she answers, matching his tone.

“One minute you’re fine and then you go off to talk to some stranger only to come back soaking wet and looking like someone stole your staff from you” he exclaims, his arms raising into the air as his voice rises.

“I don’t want to talk to you about this Ollie! It’s my problem not yours” she cries.

“I’m your boyfriend, we’re together. You’re supposed to be able to talk to me about things like this” he says, his voice imploring her to listen.

“Ollie,” her voice softens “you make it sound like you don’t do the same” stepping forward to touch his chest “I’m going to go for a run, clear my head. I’ll meet you at the bar later. Okay?” He nods in reply and steps back, allowing her to collect her gym bag and leave.

He sighs heavily as the door closes, swiping a hand through his hair before deciding to go to the bar early.

He pauses outside Tommy’s room, wondering if his friend would join him. Only a feminine giggle stops him.

He walks away with a heavy feeling settling into his gut.

* * *

 

Stepping out of the lift his eyes settle on a familiar figure, sitting at the bar slowly nursing a drink sits none other than Laurel Lance.

Coming up behind the brunette he taps her on the shoulder, “Hey” he murmurs.

She turns suddenly, her hand on her heart “Ollie! You gave me a heart attack!”

He chuckles somewhat awkwardly “Sorry” he says, obviously not.

She looks at him, really looks at him as he sits down and orders a drink.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, her hand brushing against his arm.

He sighs, taking a sip of the drink that’s set down in front of him.

“Something is going on with Sara, she bumped into Tommy earlier and had some sort of interaction with some girl he’s sleeping with, and has been weird since” he pauses, looking at her frowning profile “She won’t tell me what’s wrong and then tried turning it back onto me, I just don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

Laurel just sits there, staring down at the bar, a series of emotions crossing her face, Oliver can see the jealousy, rage and confusion. She sighs, and huffs depreciatively. Looking up at him, smiling tight enough for Oliver to know it’s not real, she shrugs.

“Sorry Ollie, I wish I could help.”

He smiles slightly and goes to say something, until a rather loud, and familiar name is called.

 

* * *

 

“Why you guys staring?” A voice asks startling Oliver from where he sat watching a small blonde jump into the arms of a beanpole.

“Tommy?” Laurel asks in shock, the man in question says nothing but nods to his ex-girlfriend in acknowledgement, sitting down next to his best friend and ordering a drink.

“Just people watching, I guess.” Oliver replies eventually after receiving a nudge from Tommy.

“Ollie said there was trouble in paradise” Laurel says snidely to a previously hidden Sara, who merely groans as she sits down.

Tommy chuckles, and decides to answer for his friend “It’s more like Ollie is jealous that Sara got to meet my new lady before him, and of course that she fell in love a little as well.”

A small nudge jogs Tommy out of his trailing thoughts, looking up to its source he sees his favourite blonde smiling down at him. Getting so lost in her smile he doesn’t notice Oliver look up too.

“Felicity” the dirty haired blonde breathes in awe “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited by a friend and then I just bumped into Harry here, he’s the best man” she replies succinctly, tearing her eyes from the brunet billionaire.

Harry as it turns out, is the beanpole.

“Harry, this is Tommy, Oliver, Sara and her sister Laurel” she introduces “Guys, this is Harry, he’s from Vegas too.”

“Yeah, funny story, Flossy’s ex is the groom.” Harry replies, looking between Tommy and Felicity as though they were something to be deciphered.

“Flossy?” Sara inquires, getting up from her seat to stand by them.

“Oh, right, yeah. It’s cus she tastes like candy floss when you, you know” Harry replies nonchalantly, Oliver who had been perfectly happy ignoring the dark haired moron almost drops his drink, his other hand gripping the bar so hard his knuckles turn white.

Sara, noticing his anguish rests her hand on his shoulder, joining him in glaring at the stranger.

“Hey, Tommy… we’re going to go down to the water front for some drink and a catch up, if you wanted to join us?” she asks, shyly looking at him through her lashes. Her teeth biting into her plump bottom lip.

“Sure,” he replies easily, a little eager “Why don’t you go down there and I’ll meet you in a bit.”

She nods in reply and waves slightly as she and Harry walk away, never taking her eyes off of his until she had turned the corner.

 

* * *

 

“So, wanna tell us what was going on there, with all the eye contact?” Sara asks slyly, leaning on her boyfriend.

“She just doesn’t want to be left alone with him” he shrugs “He lost his virginity to her, got real clingy” he enlightens.

Oliver sighs wearily “Why do you know this Tommy.”

“We talk” Sara snorts derisively “I know a lot about her, you would too if you actually talked to her.”

“I talk to her,” Oliver replies, hurt seeping into his voice “I know plenty about her.”

“You’re right,” Tommy allows, his hands raised in the universal sign for peace “you’re allowed to know how she takes her coffee and her about to hack face is, but I’m allowed to know things about her too.”

Oliver nods accepting the words “When did you get so wise?”

A snort from behind reminds them they’re not alone “It’s a well-known fact Tommy is smarter than you Ollie” Laurel states unpleasantly.

Ignoring her Oliver starts to stand up, knocking back the rest of his drink and giving Sara a peck on the cheek, he pats his best friend on the back.

“I think I’m going to hit the gym, I’ll see you all later” he declares walking towards the lift.

 

* * *

 

“You know it’s gonna kill him when he finds out” Sara mentions as she settles into the seat her boyfriend just occupied.

Tommy just shrugs “I’m not so sure about that” he turns to face her “I’ll think he’ll be a bit pissed, sure. But he’ll get over it.” She hums non-committedly in reply.

“Anyway,” he starts “I’ve got a date to get to” he gets up and gives a wink to the Lance sisters before sauntering away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback!


	3. The Big Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a new version.

[Oliver](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_oliver/set?id=209630260) / [Sara](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_sara/set?id=195983734) / [Tommy](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_tommy/set?id=209629716) / [Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_felicity/set?id=195983494)

 

After spending several hours at the gym Oliver reluctantly goes back to the room he’s sharing with Sara. Upon entering the room he notices that his girlfriend is already preparing for the wedding party. Her sleeveless sheath dress is placed on top her bed next to his suit.

After they’re dressed and appropriately primped, the elegant couple head towards the door.

“You look beautiful,” he compliments, leaning forward to give her a small kiss “although, don’t you thinks it’s a bit on the nose?”

“Well, I never have enjoyed subtlety” she replies coyly, giving a wink “Now, let’s go, we wouldn’t want to be late.”

He nods and follows her out of the room, making sure it’s secured behind them. The ensuing silence, although not uncomfortable, makes him feel as though he should apologise for his earlier behaviour.

As they walk past Tommy’s room Oliver finds himself wondering if he’ll finally get to meet Tommy’s mystery blonde. To finally meet the girl who has changed his best friend into someone almost unrecognisable.

“Do you think we should have knocked for them?” he asks as they step into the elevator to which she simply shakes her head no.

“I’m pretty sure they’re already in the ballroom” she replies as she presses the button to the lobby.

They find themselves in a comfortable silence as they descend the two floors to their destination, just as they arrive, Oliver’s hand settles onto the small of Sara’s back in preparation to guide her out of the small space. 

The lobby doesn’t look so different from earlier. People still mill around, though more seem to gravitate to the left where the ballroom is.

Out of habit the good looking couple check entrances and exits as they enter the large room. A stage at the rear of the room houses a band softly playing a collection of top 40 songs. One of the walls is taken up by a bar that faces dozens of circular tables that are covered in orchid petals. In the centre of the ballroom lays a large formal dance floor where the bride and groom can be seen dancing.

 

* * *

 

 

They head towards the bar in the hopes of bumping into one of their friends, although Oliver can’t decide who he wants to see first, Tommy or Felicity.

“There they are” Sara points out just as his gaze stops at the sight of his best friend whose hand is resting at the base of a blonde woman’s bare spine. This, must be the mystery blonde.

From where he stands Oliver can just make out the skirt of her baby pink dress up to where it rests at the base of her pale spine. Her blonde hair, that he can only assume would normally rest mid back, is artfully done up allowing her entire back to remain open to the elements. Oliver can just make out a large tattoo that lays on her ribs, some sort of flower and script. Two black straps across her shoulders are the only things holding her dress together, Oliver thinks that even without the straps the dress would hold, considering how much the dress looks as though it’s been pasted onto her.

Oliver can’t help but fell annoyed at Tommy. The other man’s presence means that Oliver is still unable to see this mystery woman completely. All he can see are clues. An earring, the hint of a ring or the pointed heel of her black platform pumps.

Grabbing Sara’s hand he drags her towards the incredibly attractive couple. His eyes fixated on the curve of the mystery blonde’s neck. Sara waves as they draw closer, catching Tommy’s eyes.

The brunets smile goes from blindingly cheerful to a look that starts to worry Oliver, a reserved almost grim smile.

 

* * *

 

“Ollie!” Tommy exclaims, his arms open wide to embrace his best friend. The blonde besides him shifts in discomfort at the arrival of the older billionaire. In order to alleviate some of the self-imposed awkwardness she sips quietly from her glass of wine, her eyes shifting to Sara’s in concern.

“Hey buddy,” Oliver replies, an easy grin settling into place “You gonna introduce us?”

“I’m not sure that that’s necessary” Tommy replies, the easy grin on Oliver’s face quickly shifting to a confused frown.

Oliver watches intently as the woman turns, her tones calves shift with her movement, stomach clenching from nerves as her arms settle across her stomach in a clear sign of protection. Her soft pink lips purse from the tension building inside of her body. And as his eyes meet her brilliant blues he begins to understand why she seems so familiar.

He has looked into those intelligent eyes a thousand times in the last year and a half, he knows the golden flecks by heart.

Although he rarely sees her without her glasses, there is no mistaking who Tommy’s mystery blonde is.

“Felicity?” the vigilante stutters, taking a step back in shock “You’re Tommy’s Mystery Blonde?” he reiterates, anger seeping into his bones.

“Oliver” she sighs her arm stretching to seek his, shaking his head in anger the older man turns away from his friend, betrayal burning in his eyes. His long legs carrying him as he walks away.


	4. Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of your comments and patience, I think this may be the penultimate chapter, so thank you so much for sticking with this (somewhat slow) story! xoxoxo

[Laurel](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_laurel/set?id=209966027)

 

A heavy feeling settles into the pit of her stomach as she watches Oliver walk away, his frame taught with enclosed anger and hurt.

An arm settles across her waist, dragging her into a warm a familiar body.

“It’ll be alright Peaches,” a voice murmurs into her ear, fingers flexing at her waist “I’ll make sure of it.”

She sighs into his chest, her hand moving into his waist coat “I hope you’re right.”

“Why don’t you guys go dance, have fun. He’ll come back eventually, and if not there’s a cute redhead over there calling my name” Sara laughs, bursting their intimate bubble.

“As long as you don’t feel as though we’re abandoning you” Tommy replies, his hand already in Felicity’s to lead her to the dance floor. Sara just smiles, shaking her head in reply, half way to the bar.

Tommy drags Felicity to the somewhat  busy dancefloor, his arms automatically curling around her waist as hers reach for his neck, making is seem as though they’d done it thousands of times before.

As they start to sway, the genius rests her head on his shoulder, her nose nuzzling against the side of his neck. One of the hands resting on her waist, moves to her bare spine and starts a swirling pattern that almost sends her right to sleep.

“I feel guilty,” she sighs “but I don’t know why. And I don’t know why he’s acting like this, doe he not want us happy?” she asks into the billionaire’s neck.

 He turns his head slightly, their noses brushing against each other “I don’t know Peaches, but I’ll talk to him later.”

“Maybe I should be the one to talk to him” she replies, but he shakes his head against hers. Silently telling her it’s a bad idea.

They dance in a silent embrace, enjoying each other’s company, for three more songs before Tommy suggests they go grab a drink.

 

* * *

 

Once settled at the bar Tommy orders their drinks and settles down next to Felicity, her head resting against his shoulder.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look yet?” Tommy asks, the grin that appears reminds Felicity that this is a man who could get panties to drop with a simple smile.

“Yes Tommy” she laughs, nuzzling her face against his “It’s why we skipped the wedding remember.” He hums quietly in agreement, his mind flashing back to the way they had passed the time, by the way she presses her body to his he can tell her mind is in the same place.

He turns slightly so their fronts are pressed together, bending down slightly, capturing her lips in his.

This is a song they are well versed in having been “together” since the undertaking, so when Tommy’s tongue parts her lips so it can twist with hers, he knows it’ll make her melt, so when it does he decides to take things that one step further. Taking his hands from where they rest on her waist one moves so it wraps round her back, fingers slipping into her dress whilst his other hand cups the back of her neck, bringing her closer.

Eventually though, breathing becomes imperative.

As they part a throat clears behind them, without letting her leave his embrace Tommy turns to face their unexpected guest prepared to ask them to leave nicely only to find himself facing a very beautiful brunette.

 

* * *

 

The brunette looks utterly devastating in her dress.

Felicity thinks it’s unfair that someone can look so beautiful, so easily, all of the time. The few times that they have been in each other’s company Felicity has always felt inferior to the other woman. And it isn’t always because she always looks so perfect all of the time or because the men Felicity is attracted to constantly fawn over her but mostly it’s because she isn’t seen as a strong woman, she’s always been perceived as naïve and that just grates on her nerves.

“Laurel.” Tommy greets, still wrapped around Felicity.

“Hey Tommy,” Laurel replies not unkindly, though the furrow in her brow shows her abhorrence to his current positioning “And you are?” she asks Felicity, disdain dripping from her lips.

“Oh me?” Felicity asks in alarm, stepping from Tommy’s embrace much to his annoyance “Me? I’m, I’m no one” she stammers “I mean obviously I’m someone and it’s not like we haven’t met a couple of times, but I’m not someone, someone you need to” she stops herself “I’m Felicity, I work for Oliver?”

“Oh” Laurel replies somewhat dumfounded.

“Felicity also happens to be my best-friend and a MIT genius” Tommy says, his arm coming back around Felicity, uniting them.

“Really? And now you’re a secretary?” Laurel says condescendingly “Is that really why you went to MIT? To fetch coffee?”

Straightening her spine against Tommy’s hand she replies with steel in her voice “It’s a favour for a friend, you know, he hasn’t had it great recently and now he’s taken over a company he’s never wanted. So you know what, I’m a good enough friend to help someone out when they don’t know what they’re doing, because I know they’d do the same for me.” Turning to face Tommy she pulls him into a light kiss, telling him that she’ll find Sara.

 

* * *

 

He watches as she walks away, his eyes caught on the way her hips sway and the tattoo on her side that’s been bared to the world for what is most likely the first time in its existence.

As soon as she is out of his eyesight he turns sharply, facing his ex-girlfriend “Where do you think you get off talking to her like that?” he snaps, her head rearing back in surprise.

“Tommy, I don’t know wh-”

“She’s smarter than you’ll ever be” he interrupts “she graduated at 19 with a double masters, what were you doing at 19 Laurel? Sticking by Ollie? Even when he cheats on you?”

“Tommy, where is this coming from?” she asks, her voice breaking.

“Where is this coming from? Are you kidding me right now? I thought you were better than this” he shakes his head bitterly “You just disrespected the best person I’ve ever met and you didn’t even apologise for it.”

“Why should I? So what if she graduated from MIT? She’s still a gold-digger.” She replies snidely.

“She’s the woman I’m in love with” he replies. Walking away before she can say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now be going over previous chapters and editing them before publishing what will probably be the last Chapter. So please be patient and stick with me!


	5. Coming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say how lucky everyone is that this is up right now. A couple of hours ago I knocked my coke onto my laptop as I was typing, thankfully everything is okay (I think). 
> 
> If Felicity was with me I probably wouldn't have panicked so much.

[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/mystery_blonde_felicity/set?id=210810363)

 

_He’s in love with her._

_Felicity Smoak. The love of his life._

_When did this happen?_

_Probably the moment they met._

_The moment his eyes met hers._

Feeling somewhat claustrophobic after his monumental epiphany the brunet decides to head towards the courtyard situated on the other side of the ballroom.

The courtyard is small, housing several tables and benches. A few potted plants are scattered around, a high hedge separates the courtyard to the rest of the property. And sitting next to a rather unkempt Aloe plant is his best friend.

Tommy approaches him cautiously, worried about the reaction the man will have but all Oliver does is tense and then shake his head as though expelling something from his mind.

“Hey Buddy” Tommy says, taking the seat next to Oliver.

Snorting derisively Oliver crudely mimics “Buddy.”

“Oliver I know you’re mad but-“

“Mad?” the other man cuts in “You think I’m mad? Why could I possibly be mad about? That my best friend is fucking my secretary behind my back? Or maybe it’s because the one person who has never lied to me suddenly does now that she’s met you?”

Tommy scoffs, “I have so many problems with what you just said, firstly I would like to point out that both Felicity and I are adults, so whatever we do really doesn’t concern you. Secondly, she did not become your secretary willingly, she allows her name and reputation to be flung through the mud for your cause.”

Oliver goes to says something but Tommy just continues on.

“So you know what, fuck you. She hasn’t dated in a year because everyone thinks she’s a whore who got her job on her knees, even though she didn’t want it. You know that worst part, you’re supposed to be her friend but not once did you defend her. And thirdly, she’s the one who wanted to keep us a secret, so that – and I quote – she won’t be reduced to another blonde bimbo who got thrown out by Starling’s most eligible bachelors.”

“I don’t know why she never told me any of this, she’s always so honest” Oliver utters guiltily.

“Oh my God,” Tommy mutters, his hands wiping over his face “Oliver, you literally know nothing about Felicity, you only want to know something about Felicity or John when it pertains to a case. Felicity also, just doesn’t like talking about herself. So it’s no wonder you know next to nothing about the girl.”

“But she’s…”

“Ollie, you’ve put her on a pedestal. She is not some naïve little girl. She is a woman who uses her sexuality regularly to get what she wants. She’s someone who sees something she wants and gets it any way possible. You’ve painted a picture in your head that is the farthest from who Felicity truly is and you’ve only just realised.”

Somewhat angrily it seems, Oliver retorts “That doesn’t mean that I’m okay with you treating Felicity that way.”

“What way Ollie? Felicity is the one that started the casual relationship. I’m the one that fell in love.”

Oliver’s head turns so quickly Tommy thinks it could break, a loud “What?” leaving the blonds lips.

Tommy shrugs, “I don’t know when it happened man, but somewhere along the way it just did.”

“Does she know?”

“Not yet.” Tommy looks at his friends seriously “I wanted to make sure we were cool first.”

“I think so” comes Oliver’s honest reply “It might take time to get used to, I just…” he sighs “It’ll take time, but we’ll get there.”

“So you’re cool if I leave you and go find her and proclaim my undying love?”

“Of course buddy, go get the girl” Oliver replies, a weird feeling settling as he watches Tommy go.

 

* * *

 

Having checked the entire ballroom twice Tommy decides that now is the time to panic.

_What if she’s left?_

_What if she’s left with another person?_

Oh God.

So consumed by his thoughts he doesn’t notice another blonde approaching him.

“Hey Tommy,” Sara greets causing Tommy to jump.

“Do you know where Felicity is?” He asks frantically, eyes going a little wide.

“Uh, yeah she went back to the room. Why?” she asks, looking at him strangely.

“Gotta tell the girl I love her.” He declares before sauntering away.

 

* * *

 

A breath of relief leaves Tommy as he enters the hotel room. On the bed sits a spectacled blonde, glasses perched on her nose, lips between her teeth. He chuckles lightly at the sight the fluffy owl socks on her feet against her bare feet. He loves this look on her. A dishevelled ponytail, one of his shirts or jumpers and bright bottoms.

She’s just so perfect.

She looks up as soon as the latch catches on the door, a grin appearing amongst her feature.

“Hey,” she greets, pushing a book he hadn’t seen to the side as she climbs to her knees and crawling towards him “you found me” she purrs just before she captures his lips with her own.

“I’ll always find you” he whispers in reply as they lose connection. Hands moving to her jaw and hip, bringing her closer to him.

She hums into him, nuzzling at the side of his neck, her hand gripping tightly on his waist coat.

“You wanna know what I realised today?” he asks quietly.

“What?” she blinks up at him, eyes wide behind her two tone lenses.

“I love you.”

Her jaw drops at his declaration, eyes growing impossibly larger.

“Yo-you do?” she probes disbelievingly. He nods, a smile stretching across his face.

“I don’t know when, but yeah I do.”

A grin explodes across her features, eyes lighting in utter joy.

“I love you too” She proclaims, a giggle bursting from her chest. He looks at her, his eyes searching for any lies or doubt. But when he finds nothing he joins her in a shared sense of peace.

He pushes her to the bed, his body following, hovering over her as he peppers her face in delicate kisses.

 

* * *

 

And as they come together, everything falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Finished. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me during this journey.  
> I love every one of you!
> 
> Oh! and keep an eye out for an upcoming one shot that I am super excited about.
> 
> xo


End file.
